A Vingança Gera Ódio ou Amor 2
by Luh Hyuuga
Summary: Cinco adolescentes anormais, em uma fazenda com gente mais anormal ainda. Uma coisa eu garanto: a fazenda Sabaku nunca mais será a mesma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ainda HAHAHA /ignore

**A VINGANÇA GERA ÓDIO OU AMOR? 2**

**Novas confusões:**

- Que merda Gaara. Não sai leite.

- Neji?

- Hm?

- Não é uma vaca.

- Se não é uma vaca, é o que então?

- Deve ser uma galinha disfarçada – ironizou o Gaara.

Eii, porque o touro está encarando meu primo desse modo.

Merda.

- Neji... CORREE!

**x-**

**Muito suspense:**

- Neji, tem alguém na janela me encarando.

- Hinata... é o teu reflexo.

**x-**

**Medos nunca antes revelados:**

Hina...Aquela galinha fica me olhando.

**x-**

**Contradições:**

- EU TE ODEIO SASUKE UCHIHA!

- E EU TE AMO SUA POIA!

**x-**

**Dúvidas:**

- Temari... fazer aquilo dói?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Aquilo sabe – ela ainda me encarava confusa - S-E-X-O – soletrei sussurrando, o que fez ela rir. Estou quase tendo um treco, e a menina consegue rir ainda.

- Hm...um pouco.

- Saí sangue?

- Litros – perdi a linha do raciocínio nessa parte – Hina? Aii meu Deus, matei a Hinata.

**x-**

**Situações novas:**

- Vamos acampar?

**x-**

**Certezas:**

- Você quer que seja comigo?

- V-vai ser com você.

**x-**

**Enganos:**

Mas que merda de barraca apertada. Ei...

- Gaara pára de cutucar meu pé.

Eis que surge o fagulha na entrada da barraca.

- Falou comigo?

-Se você tá aí, e eu to aqui, então quem está...? AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**x-**

**O amor foi gerado. E prevaleceu.**

- Você ainda me ama?

- Eu sempre vou te amar... minha Hina.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas õ/

Continuação da fic A Vingança Gera ódio ou Amor? ...vocês devem ter notado ¬¬'

Não consegui pensar em nome melhor, então vai esse mesmo *-* Confesso de gosto desse nome =)

Enfim, o trailer tah uma porcariazinha, mas queria deixar uma pequenina amostra do que está por vir =] Teremos ShikaTema =) E ainda estou pensando se o Itachi e o Gaara terão pares.

Não vou dar uma data para o primeiro capitulo, mas minha cabeça está fervilhando de idéias, então não vou demorar demais ^-^

Ja nee

Beeijos :*

Ps: Próximo capitulo de A Esposa do Duque está semana - finalmente.


	2. Fazenda Sabaku

Uma palavra: Desespero!

Estou há de mais duas horas nesse maldito carro, com meu primo e a Tenten numa confusão de braços e beijos ao meu lado. Sasuke está apagado no banco da frente, vou te contar, mesmo meio que babando e todo despenteado, esse garoto consegue ser a coisa mais linda que já vi, e eu estaria de ótimo humor se pudesse observa-lo tranqüilamente daqui de trás, mas sem chance. Porque o Itachi está dirigindo, motivo pelo qual estou agarrada ao cinto de segurança e ao banco como se minha vida dependesse disso, e nesse caso garanto que depende.

Sério, quem foi o louco que entregou o carro nas mãos dele?

Ahh sim o sr. Uchiha. Ele não aprende cara, o que ele tem na cabeça de deixar qualquer um dos irmãos Uchihas chegar a menos de um metro de qualquer coisa com rodas?

Nada aparentemente, como todos os homens Uchihas. A senhora Mikoto tentou colocar juízo no cabeça do marido, que simplesmente a ignorou. Tadinha.

Não me leve a mal, eu respeito e gosto muito do sr. Uchiha, ele me trata muito melhor que meu pai, mas ele realmente não bate muito bem das idéias.

Qual é? Mandar cinco adolescentes para uma fazenda, com o Itachi na direção... tá na cara que vai dar merda. Principalmente se o Neji não parar de tentar engolir a Tenten, o que deixa o Itachi e eu fulos da vida.

Não que eu me importo dos dois estarem juntos, claro que não, eu adoro a Tenten, mas sou contra a ver todo aquele amor tão de perto... tirando o fato de que estou prensada contra a porta, e meu Deus, estou vendo a hora que essa porcaria abrir e eu lamber o asfalto.

Mas o Itachi se importa e muito. Ele aparentemente não superou o fato de ter perdido a Tenten para o "filho cabeludo de Satan", ignorando que ele nunca a teve, mas enfim... quanto mais os dois aqui se entrelaçam, mais meu querido cunhado pisa no acelerador. O que está me deixando a ponto de pirar. Eu gosto do Itachi, e me acostumei com ele (praticamente meu irmão, como o Neji), mas vou te contar, ele é completamente sem noção.

Tento me acalmar, e manter o foco no Uchiha mais novo. Nos últimos dias eu consegui ficar mais louca por ele, se é que era possível, sério, o garoto além de parecer um deus grego, é sensível, carinhoso, engraçado... quer mais? beija muuito bem.

Diariamente me pego o observando com uma expressão apatetada, mas não dá para controlar... é muita sorte ter um namorado tão perfeito.

Ta, ele não é tão perfeito assim - é louco e bobo tanto quanto o irmão -, mas eu também não sou, e mesmo assim ele continua comigo.

Enquanto o observo noto que o cinto está apertando seu pescoço, já que ele está com o queixo apoiado no peito – um posição muito desconfortável pelo que parece -, então tiro o meu cinto e me jogo no espaço entre os bancos da frente, enquanto me desvio do casal no puro love aqui, e tento deixa-lo confortável, eis que cometo o erro de dar uma olhada no velocímetro.

MEU DEUS! Ele está a 180km/h!

Então surtei. Dei a louca e comecei a berrar para aquele lunático parar o carro. A anta se assustou e freou na hora... e logo fui vendo o parabrisa de pertinho.

Sério, eu vi a luz. Provavelmente de um carro, mas eu vi.

Logo sinto duas mãos fortes me segurando, no entanto não antes de eu ter tacado a testa no vidro. Se não fosse o Sasuke ter acordado com meus berros e me segurado, estaria mortinha agora. Mortinha.

Tá nem tanto, mas estaria sem os dentes no mínimo.

Eis que o Itachi grita:

- Meu Deus, tomara que não tenha rachado o vidro.

Por pouco não rachei a cara dele. Juro.

**OoOo**

Minha cabeça está com um galo gigante, e ainda estou com uma vontade danada de socar o Itachi, mesmo depois do Sasuke e meu primo terem tentado fazer isso.

Dou uma olhada para trás e encontro o olhar de Sasuke, que me dá aquele sorriso torto que me deixa toda derretida. Por uns segundos esqueço que minha cabeça parece ter sido atingida por um ônibus, e me vejo perdida naquela imensidão negra.

Aiai o amor nos faz virar poeta viu. E nos deixa tongas. Mas ele é muito fofinho, não dá pra resistir.

Depois que o Sasuke deu uma olhada na minha testa pra ter certeza de que não era nada muito sério, e paramos pra comprar um pouco de gelo pra vê se o inchaço diminuía, ele notou meu desconforto lá trás, e trocou de lugar comigo. Owwwn.

E ele não é nada bobo. Se sentou no meio dos dois pra não ter que passar pelo que passei, assim os dois coelhinhos desistiram de tentar procriar, já que o Neji não é tão cara de pau a ponto de tentar agarrar a Tenten se debruçando sobre o Sasuke, e o Itachi estava dirigindo feito gente.

ALELUIA!

**OoOo**

- Chegamos.

Rapidamente desci do carro, e agarrei a mão do Sasuke que me esperava perto da porteira.

Isso mesmo, porteira.

Meu Deus, em que dimensão eu vim parar?

Nunca vi tanto verde na minha vida.

Logo depois da porteira – que obviamente estava ligada á uma cerca -, havia uma estrada de terra, com uns 3km, que dava em uma casa enorme e linda, uma casa meio caipira, mas ainda sim... uau. Em cada lado da estrada havia muitas plantações, por onde eu podia ver algumas galinhas. Mais ao longe vi alguns cavalos.

Logo Itachi começou a berrar e pediu para voltarmos ao carro, cutuquei o Sasuke que parecia transtornado olhando as galinhas e o puxei, enquanto Neji ia abrir a porteira para o carro passar.

Logo que passamos, e o Neji fechou a porteira, Itachi acelerou fazendo com que voasse lama na cara e cabelo de meu primo, nem preciso dizer que ele quase teve uma síncope. Depois de ter tentando se limpar, falando dezenas de palavrões se aproximou da porta do carro, eis que Itachi acelera novamente, forçando Neji a correr. Itachi fez isso umas cinco vezes, e todas foi muito engraçado, mas pedi para ele parar e – surpresa – ele me ignorou, então Tenten pediu e – surpresa² - ele parou. Então meu primo que estava todo descabelado e sujo, entrou e se sentou ao lado do Sasuke, não antes de lançar um olhar maligno ao Itachi e garantir que ele iria se arrepender.

Poucos minutos depois, finalmente chegamos em frente á casa. Onde cinco pessoas nos esperavam.

**OoOo**

Uma mulher loira, alta e com os maiores peitos que eu já vi na minha vida, tomou a frente e se apresentou:

- Vocês devem ser os Uchihas, pensamos que chegariam mais cedo.

- Ah sim, tivemos um contratempo – falou Itachi, com maior sorriso sou-decente que eu já vi. Enquanto eu me mexia incomodada, e colocava a franja mais para o meio da minha testa.

- Tudo bem – ela falou com um sorriso, mas um ar mandão – bom, eu sou Tsudane, a governanta. Os senhores Sabakus estão viajando e voltam apenas mês que vem, então no período que ficarem, quem vai tomar conta de vocês sou eu – juro que vi um brilho sádico naqueles olhos. Medo.

- Q-que legal – Itachi falou, nenhum pouco entusiasmado.

- Vejo que não estão apenas os irmãos Uchihas aqui, quem são vocês?

- Essa é Hinata Hyuuga, namorada do Sasuke – Itachi apontou para mim, o que bastou para eu ficar toda vermelha. Apertei a mão do Sasuke, ao que ele me respondeu me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Neji, primo dela e Tenten, amiga da família - amiga da família o caramba, mas nunca que ele iria admitir que a Tenten namorava o Neji.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

- Igualmente – respondemos em uníssono.

Logo ela tratou de apresentar o pessoal atrás dela. Dei uma olhada e me espantei, sei lá, esperava que eles estivessem com roupa caipira e tals, mas não, usavam roupas típicas de cidade grande.

- Esse é Gaara Sabaku – ela apontou para um garoto com os cabelos ruivos, e olhos verdes, com um kanji no canto da testa, o rosto super sério, me lembrava o Sasuke antigamente. Troquei um olhar rápido com a Tenten, nós duas querendo dizer a mesma coisa "Uau". Ele apenas fez um gesto com cabeça.

- Temari Sabaku – apontou para a única garota do grupo, loira de olhos verdes e um ar meio metido, também muito bonita, que deu um aceno tratar de deixar o Sasuke longe dela – e Nara Shimakaru, namorado da senhorita Sabaku – um garoto com a maior cara de sono, simplesmente bocejou, e logo levou um tapa da loira, acho que para acordar. Não funcionou.

- E também Kankurou – ele tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, com alguns desenhos feitos com tinta no rosto. Não parecia nada com os irmãos, mas não deixava de ser bonito. Deu um imenso sorriso e um aceno.

- Prazer em conhecê-los – falamos novamente.

Quem vê, até parecemos pessoas educadas.

- Então é oficial: bem vindos á fazenda Sabaku.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas *-*

Me perdoem. Eu sei, devia ter postado o capitulo meio século atrás, mas não estava com inspiração nenhuma, e realmente não sei se está bom, mas não quis demorar mais... então está aí. Não compensa em nada o atraso, já que está pequeno, mas é um começo hehe /levatijolada

Este capitulo está com pouco SasuHina e tals... mas no próximo terá mais desenvolvimento de todos os personagens *-*

Espero do fundo do coração que gostem. Escrevi com muito carinho.

Não vou uma previsão do próximo capitulo, mas prometo me esforçar para não demorar muito.

**Jhe, Si-chan, Gabbie's e Sabaku no Si-chan** – Olá lindas *-* Muito muito obrigada pelas reviews. Espero que gostem do capitulo. Beeijus ;*

E aí merece REVIEWS? /medo

Ja nee

.


End file.
